


Prelude: Just Checking In

by unapologetic_noises



Series: Wants and Needs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the chaos of fighting a war and allying with the King of Hell, Castiel finds himself becoming more and more "fond" of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude: Just Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a prologue that sets the tone for the upcoming chapters. No sex. Barely any dialogue. Just Castiel reflecting on some things. My first (incredibly amateur) work. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> May contain spoilers. May contain slight continuity errors so apologies. The entire series takes place during season 6 after Sam gets his soul back and the boys are tracking Eve.

Castiel felt his presence in the motel room. Dean's presence. He had no idea why he was here, standing outside. He just had this urge, this need to have Dean be in close proximity to him. Standing just out of the hunter's sight and just feel that he was alright.  
  
Whenever the Winchesters called upon him, the angel would appear in an instant, ready to assist in whatever mess the brothers had gotten themselves into, no matter how ungrateful they seemed. Sure there was all out anarchy happening in Heaven, but did that matter to Sam and Dean Winchester? Not at all. Whenever they needed him, Castiel was always there in an instant. Did he ever get so much as a thank you? Not even a gratuitous nod. Not that their gratitude meant anything to the angel. It wouldn't make this war above any easier on him. It wouldn't give him the means to defeat Raphael. It surely wouldn't make this deal with Crowley any easier now that he wanted the brothers dead. Was preventing the apocalypse not enough of a test? Was suffering the constant betrayal and loss of his brethren worth this? Making an alliance with the king of Hell to open a door to Purgatory, a place crawling with the souls of the world's most dangerous creatures.   
  
  Throughout the entire Apocaplypse, Castiel struggled to remain faithful, struggled to do what he thought his Father would've wanted despite what others--namely Uriel and Raphael-- tried to convince him. There was no doubt of his existence however. Cas knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was his Father who brought him back after suffering an ill fate at the hands of Lucifer. But why has he left now? Why has his Father abandoned his kingdom and his children when they needed him most?  
  
"Castiel?" the angel's thoughts were interrupted by sound of his name. "What are you doing here?"  
  
It was Sam.  
  
"Sam, I--" Cas found himself at a loss for an explanation. Or at least one that he could tell Sam. Dean was the reason. The angel was slightly ashamed to admit the fondness that he had developed suddenly for the green eyed mortal. He thought of how foolish he must have looked, standing in the middle of the parking lot this late at night.  
  
"Just...checking in." Cas said blankly.  
  
Sam looked the angel up and down, sensing something off about his demeanor. Cas kept the usual blank, yet thoughtful expression on his face. He had no problem lying to Sam. Crowley's death was a lie anyway. Yet _another_ thing he wasn't telling Sam and Dean. Eventually, they would find it out no matter how thick Castiel tried to pull the wool over their eyes. He knew that. But that only strengthened his resolve to keep it from them.  
  
Sam spoke, "Um well we're fine. We can take of ourselves ya know."  
  
Castiel glanced at Sam wordlessly, attempted a half nod. Sam had concern written all over his face.  
  
"Cas, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Castiel assured with as little emotion as he usually put into his voice. "How is Dean?"  
  
Sam looked confused by the question as well as the angel's sudden interest in his brother. Castiel felt foolish for asking the question not only so suddenly, but so eagerly.  
  
"He's fine, Cas," Sam warily answered. "Maybe a little pissed that I'm taking so long to get this food to him."  
  
Cas rested his gaze on the asphalt of the parking lot where he stood. "Right," he muttered.  
  
"Cas, is there something wrong?" Sam couldn't hide the confusion and worry in his voice and on his face. "When we pray for you, its like pulling teeth to get you to show up. But for you to appear out of the blue like this? With no reason? That doesn't seem like you."  
  
That was the thing. There was a reason and that reason was just a few steps away behind the door, awaiting some cheap late night cornerstore food. Cas shook his head, tucked his hands into his trench coat pockets.  
  
"Goodbye, Sam," Castiel vanished.


End file.
